


The Worst Nightmare

by HazeleyeandHermione



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm an AWFUL person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazeleyeandHermione/pseuds/HazeleyeandHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukawa was doing quite well. She was managing her DID rather nicely. Syo hadn't killed anyone in a while and the one there to help her with it all was Makoto Naegi. However, good things can't last forever and her worst nightmare might just come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Nightmare

Dissociative identity disorder. Touko Fukawa had dissociative identity disorder, yet hers was such an awful and rare case. While others’ personalities were generally normal and safe, some more mean spirited than others, a few scarce handful of people had an identity that was a notorious serial killer, something she couldn’t control no matter how badly she wished for it to be possible. Genocider Syo was everything she hated, he was everything that got in her way, what prevented her from happiness everything. After all, she was still prevented from transitioning because Syo, who identified as male, forbade her to do so. At least he stopped chopping off her long, dark braids.

Yet as of late, Syo hadn’t been bothering her that much at all. He hadn’t killed anyone in months and even Syo coming out and staying for a bit was rare, even if Fukawa could not prevent what triggered the switch anyway. Yet, for once, the author seemed genuinely at peace, maybe she could even dare to indulge in happiness that she’d been deprived of for so long. The only thing wrong with the idea was the fact that she didn’t believe she deserved happiness.

Fukawa had given up on Togami. In a need to better her own mental health, she tried to distance herself from the heir. After all, he constantly put her down and her obsession with him did not make for a healthy relationship. He hated her and she dealt with his cruelty to fuel her own twisted fantasies. It would be better for the both of them if they stayed away from each other. It gave Fukawa an excuse to help herself after all, maybe seek some sort of treatment. Loneliness never struck her down, however. Makoto Naegi was a loyal friend, someone who stuck by people’s sides, a small hero in her mind. He was adorable, frankly and Fukawa appreciated his company.

The short boy had done what he could to try to help her with her DID. He had no experience in psychology nor people with the disorder except for Touko herself but he tried. Seeds of doubt were always present in the author’s heart, for she could never deserve such blind kindness from a boy like Naegi. She was one to be mocked and ridiculed, not cared for and protected. Yet, he cared and tried to do everything he could in order to prevent her triggers from popping up. The lucky boy and the literary girl, they were glad to have each other,

Yet, insecurity is a thing that rarely goes away, Syo still existed, he always existed. He would never not exist and the mere existence of Syo was enough to scare Touko away from becoming close to anyone. Oh, but she had fallen for Naegi, someone so remarkably average in all fields but kindness. He was the opposite of a romance hero yet he gained her trust and her affections. Fukawa forgot how dangerous that was.

“Naegi, w-why c-c-cant you u-understand?” Fukawa hissed, hunching her shoulders, slightly bent over, her hands near her face. She was shrinking down, compressing herself. “I’m no g-g-good! J-just w-w-worthless, d-dangerous, Touko Fukawa.”

Naegi’s mouth went slightly agape, his dull, greyish green eyes filled with shock and worry swirling in a mixture of a storm and forest. “Fukawa, that’s not true! You’re not worthless and you’ve been doing so much better!” Naegi hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder lightly, only to have it pushed away. “S-sorry!” he apologized.

“I-i-it’s n-not y-your fault! N-n-nothing is e-ever your f-fault! It’s a-a-always m-me! I can’t d-do a-anything right...” the last sentence was repeated over and over again frantically, as if she was unable to say anything else. Her bony fingers entwined in her dark, dusky purple hair, tugging at it, her breath quickening.

“Fukawa,” his features softened, eyebrows furrowed together in concern. “Nothing’s your fault. It’s not anyone’s fault, I promise. Not yours, nothing is your fault, okay?” Naegi’s voice was kind and gentle, much like him in general. Fukawa didn’t deserve those words, she didn’t deserve anything.

Fukawa was gasping for air now, having trouble breathing, hot tears streaming down her face. She was shaking horribly before running out of the house. Naegi thought about chasing after her, yet decided it was a bad idea. She wanted to be left alone, the boy was worried he would only make the situation worse. He just let her run.

Fukawa woke up groggily, not remembering what happened after she ran from the house. She hated the gaps in memory, that meant Syo and Syo meant bad news. A deep, dark feeling of dread swirled in her stomach as she felt an all too familiar pain. The authoress hoped she was wrong, prayed she was wrong. She brushed past her thigh, and felt a cut. She was doing so well, she was doing so, so well. She couldn’t make it out from just feeling it.

Touko Fukawa pulled her skirt up hesitantly and fearfully as her worst fear was confirmed. Carved into her thigh, a fresh wound, was the name “Makoto Naegi”.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing


End file.
